


I Can't Wait to Unwrap You

by casualpastelgay



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Torture, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: It's Laito's birthday and nothing will do other than you being his faithful gift~.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> It is my problematic vampire boyfriend’s birthday and what better gift to give him than the ability to torment the hell out of someone through writing? Let’s see how dangerous he is on his birthday. Contains: bondage, teasing, orgasm denial, dirty talk, dom/sub behavior, biting, blood drinking, forced orgasms, orgasm torture, and Laito’s tendency to be a vampiric dick still being wildly apparent.

Laito growled as he pinned you down against your mattress, his green eyes bright in agitation. “Bitch-chan, you wouldn’t deny me my gift, would you~?” His tone of voice was bright and playful in contrast to his glare. “You didn’t even bother to wrap yourself, do you know how inconsiderate that is?” Laito’s tone darkened ever so slightly, then it bubbled into a playful laughter.

“Don’t you think you’ll look so pretty wrapped in my ribbons, Bitch-chan~?” He wrapped bright pink ribbons around your wrist, tightening them until you feared they would cut off your circulation. “I love that look so much...~” Laito growled by your ear, his tongue dancing across it as he made a lewd suckling noise against your skin.

Your body quivered as the vampire’s tongue wound over your neck, sliding over the heat of your throat. “You seem so eager for me to bite you, Bitch-chan~” Laito sang, opening his mouth slightly to let his fangs glide down to your collarbone. “At least your body knows it belongs to _me~._ ”

Laito pulled back slightly to stare at you, humming to himself as he took in the attractive appearance of you shuddering underneath him. He reached over to his pile of ribbons and held one in front of your face. “I’m going to need to wrap your entire body up, Bitch-chan, but we’ll need to be rid of these pajamas first.” Laito’s free hand drifted over your bosom. “That’s fine, right~?”

He slowly unbuttoned the oversized shirt you wore to bed, continuing his happy humming as he tugged the shirt’s sleeves off your arms and raised your body to pull it away. Laito tossed the shirt lazily across the room then lowered his face to your skin. “You smell so sweet, Bitch-chan~” He moaned as he almost lovingly kissed your skin. “ _I can’t wait to unwrap you_ and have my way with you~”

Your body was suddenly lifted again as Laito pulled a thick ribbon under you, then rested you on top of it. He pulled the ends in preparation to tie a bow over your breasts, briefly bending down to suck on your nipples beforehand. He relished the light noises you made and the renewed strength of your trembling. “Does that feel good, Bitch-chan~?”

His fingertips drifted over your stomach, followed by his suckling lips as he neared the waistline of your shorts. Laito grabbed at your hips nuzzling against your bare thigh as his sultry gaze pierced yours. You averted your eyes and Laito chuckled darkly, ripping your shorts off with his teeth.

“You’re wearing panties, Bitch-chan? What a shame you’ll never see them again~” Laito’s tongue pressed against your heat through your panties, slowly massaging you until your wetness seeped through the thin fabric onto his waiting lips. “Hmmmmm~” Laito moaned, then bit into your panties and ripped them off as well.

“I’m so glad you enjoy when I make you feel good, Bitch-chan~!” He sighed as his curled fingers entered your heat, pumping slowly as he held his weight on your leg so you couldn’t close them.

You whimpered as his slow movements made your core clench in desperation, the horrifying sadistic smirk on the vampire’s face making you _know_ he wouldn’t make this easy for you.

Laito pulled his fingers out of you, licking them as he bound each of your ankles to opposite ends of the footboard of your bed. “I’m going to wrap you down here too, ok Bitch-chan~?” He pulled another thick ribbon under your hips, tying it so the bow laid against your throbbing clit.

You yelped when Laito pressed the ribbon down, your hips bucking as they searched for a relief from the pressure settled inside you. “Now now, don’t get too excited~” Laito pulled something from his pocket. It was small and shaped like an elongated oval, you couldn’t tell what it was from the angle of your gaze.

Until he pressed it against the bow over your heat. You screamed as it vibrated, trembling as it quickly pushed you close to the edge and groaning as Laito pulled it away again. “How naughty, Bitch-chan~” Laito laughed and leaned in close to your face again. “Would you rather cum for a toy than for me? On my birthday?” He sighed dangerously, pressing the vibrator to your heat again.

He repeated the game of pushing you to the edge and pulling the toy away just before relief could be reached, his sadistic enjoyment of your predicament clear in the smile that glinted on his fangs.

You weren’t given a break from the vibrator until the time between him pressing it against you to having to pull it away so you couldn’t release was around a second. “So wet, naughty Bitch-chan~” He cooed, staring hungrily at the wetness that clung to your shaking thighs.

“ _Please...._ ” You begged, your eyes tearing up with how much you _needed_ him to let you cum.

“Please what, Bitch-chan~?” Laito rubbed his fingers briefly over your clit, your body arched and your mouth opened in an almost silent gasp.

“I-I want you, Laito....” You groaned, defeat in your voice as you submitted yourself to him.

Laito smirked, removing his fingers from your skin as he leaned his head to your inner thigh. “I know you do, Bitch-chan, it is my birthday, after all~” His fangs pierced into the flesh of your thigh.

He hummed as your body jerked in response to the pain, moaning as the sweet taste of your orgasm repressed blood seeped into his mouth. “You taste so sweet when your body wants me so much, Bitch-chan~” His bite alternated to your other thigh, his tongue swiping over the bite marks. He collected some of your wetness on his lips as his bites continued to raise up your legs.

Laito’s fingers splayed over your hips as his mouth stopped just over your throbbing core. You whimpered as he slowly licked your clit, unable to buck your hips as he had them held down.

“I could keep you like this all day, Bitch-chan~” He laughed as you groaned in fear of him keeping his word, never letting you have your release. “You just taste so good when you’re desperate~”

Laito continued to tease his tongue across your heat, lapping up your juices as they continuously dripped out of you. His name continued to drift across your lips as you whined for him, Laito _loved_ the sound of your pitch as it heightened when you got close then fell into a groan as he didn’t grant you the orgasm you desired.

You were left teetering on the edge for an amount of time you couldn’t comprehend. All you knew is if he kept you denied much longer you wouldn’t be _you_ anymore.

“I’m the only thing in your world now, Bitch-chan~” Laito’s murmur was the last thing you heard before your scream bounced across the bedroom walls.

You hadn’t noticed the vampire’s change in position or that his lips had been replaced with fingers. You were so dazed with your need that you didn’t realize he had removed his pants and was positioned to take you until he was inside.

Your walls spasmed around his member as you came, his violent thrusting drew your orgasm to lengths you didn’t know possible. It felt so good it almost _hurt_.

Weak protests left your lips as Laito craned his neck to rip the ribbons across your breasts. “But I thought you wanted me, Bitch-chan~” He moaned as he bit into the soft flesh of your breasts, drinking your exquisite blood. It left him in a state of bliss as he fucked you absolutely _raw_. 

Laito’s moans tickled your eardrums as he leaned his chest against yours, biting into the side of your neck. His fangs marred your skin, he was thrusting into you so wildly that he couldn’t keep a grip in one place for long.

The pleasure mixed with pain left your mind in such a foggy state that you could only fathom _Laito_. He was right, he was the only thing in your world now. His fangs, his lips, his skin, his cock _buried_ deep inside you.

Laito sighed happily as your weak cries signaled another orgasm being pulled from your body. You didn’t realize you could cum this much, Laito had taken you before but he’d never done anything like this.

He knew your body, he knew _exactly_ how to press you to make you absolutely his. Laito’s name was a prayer on your lips as you got sucked into the ceaseless orgasms. You weren’t sure if you were asking him to stop or asking him to continue.

His moan reached your ears again, his lips pressed against them to make _sure_ you heard what he had to say.

“You’ll be my present for the rest of your life, won’t you Bitch-chan~?”


End file.
